The Chronicles of Fruk
by LudwigLovesFeli
Summary: France and England Have been through a lot together. I mean a whole year of has husband and husband those that to people. But they went through stuff before that too. Their love and passion is all too sweet and all too real, they balance being people too.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Alright i do not own Hetalia or the Characters... Warning M X M marriage. man x man sex in later chapters. Please chech each chapter for warnings before reading them. Ok i think this will be the longest continueing work I will do on fanfiction. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be, but it will basically be Francis and Arthur's life. (IM thinking12 :p i got bored and made a plot line) The dysfunctional Life. Excuse my random starting place.**

* * *

><p>A year. Arthur looked down at the shining, gold ring on his left hand. It had been one year since they had gotten married, but their love had been alive for centuries. That fact made his gut feel tight as he drove back to his English house. He decided to go out and buy their anniversary dinner, instead of cooking it himself and giving Francis a stomach ache. The sky was cloudy, but it didn't look like it was going to rain any time soon. Grabbing the plastic bags full of Italian food, Arthur made his way into the house. Francis was sitting patiently in a push, red arm chair. The brit had annoyed him by insisting to do everything on his own, but that didn't mean he went down with out a fight.<p>

Honestly, Francis just wanted to make sure they wouldn't be eating fish and chips. His little Angleterre could be very unromantic at times, even on special anniversaries. Francis stood with a smiled, which was met with one of the Englishman's. He swiftly wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist. Arthur tried to pull the arms away.

"Stupid frog, what did i say about staying put?" Arthur huffed.

"Mon cheri, i thought i would help you with dinner." Francis released his angry little rabbit.

"Go sit down, wine freak," Arthur turned away.

"Honhon, i will, but open vis first." Francis held out a small gift box.

"I thought we said no gifts, wanker." Arthur took the box into his slightly shaking hands.

"Oui, but vis is not an anniversary present for you," Francis pulled on the ribbon, "It is more a present for me."

England look inside the box and found an engraved piece of metal attached to a chain. The engravement read _Mrs. Bonnefoy._

"Francis why?" England said frustrated.

"If you even need to take off your wedding ring," He said pulling the necklace on his wife, "You will still have me with you."

Arthur blushed lightly as he took one of Francis' hands and kissed it,"Thank you soo much. I'm going to go get dinner ready."

Arthur quickly walked into the kitchen, aware of the other man eyeing his ass. Francis smiled to himself, then sat back down in his armchair. He could hear Arthur running around the kitchen for plates and glasses. Francis smiled wider, he had such a wonderful wife.

* * *

><p>The two sat at the dinner table eating fine Italian food and perfectly aged red wine. As usual, Francis required another drink after they emptied the bottled. Arthur grabbed both of their glasses and walked into the kitchen, out of sight of his husband. Then set the glasses on the counter to get the wine. While he was searching for the bottle, a glass fell off the counter and shattered. Arthur turned around and looked at the shattered glass and sighed. He had better clean it up before ants get to it.<p>

"Do you need help in there, mon cheri?" Francis called in a worried voice.

"No, i've got it," Arthur got on his hands and knees to pick up the glass.

He had done a pretty good job of picking up all of the pieces. Each hand was filled with glass, so he was careful to keep them slightly opened, but the unthinkable happened. A sudden crack of thunder frightened the Brit into clenching his fists. Suddenly realizing what he had down, he refused to scream in pain. There was a good amount of blood coming from his hands and trickling down his arms. He couldn't get up like this. Breathing heavily, he laid down on his stomach.

Arthur made sure to calm his voice before he said, "Francis, come here. Bloody toad."

"Coming, mon cheri." Francis called back.

"Yes An-," Francis' face showed worry and hurt.

The French man knelt down beside his wounded love, taking the bleeding hands in his trembling ones. He slowly nudged the fingers to open. Arthur hadn't said a thing. He simply laid there, arms infront of him, with closed eyes. When his hands came open his let out a small cry. Francis tried to sooth him with a few coos. It was worse then either one of them hand imagined. The shards were embedded into the tender flesh, removing them would probably cause more ripping. Francis sighed, he'd have to take them out in order for the hands to heal.

"I'll be right back, mon cheri. Do not move," Francis kissed his wife's forehead.

"Hurry," Arthur started to tear up.

Francis swiftly left the room in search of the first aide kit and a pair of tweezers. Once he had found what he needed, he ran back into the kitchen. First he lifted the wounded man off the floor and standing. Then, he ran the bleeding hands under water. Once he could properly see all the glass and cuts, he pulled out the tweezers. He began slowly pulling out shard after shard until the hands were clear of glass. Then, he gently lifted Arthur's left and and removed the golden ring.

Arthur, who had been quietly crying, let out an audible sob. Francis kissed his forehead again, then started disinfecting the cuts. Once they were cleaned and bandaged, Francis hugged Arthur tightly.

"You scared me l'amour de petites. Please don't do it again," Francis let go long enough to pick up the man bridal style.

"I'm sorry," Arthur cried.

"Shhhh," Francis soothed him and walked into their bedroom.

He placed the delicate package on the bed, then climbed in next to him.

"What are you going to do with my ring?" Arthur felt Francis pat his head.

"I shall put it on your necklace. Oui?" Francis slipped the chain off of Arthur.

The shaking brit watched as his husband put his ring on the chain. Slowly, the gift was put back on his neck. Arthur sighed.

"Now, let's have some fun petit lapin," Francis leaned forward. He kissed his husband tenderly.

The kiss deepened as Francis undid the buttons of Arthur's shirt. A skilled finger slowly circled Arthur's smooth nipple, making the brit stifle a moan. Francis lowered his head and launched on to the nipple, sucking and nibbling the small nub while his hand twinked the other one. Arthur gave a soft, almost inaudible, moan. It felt so good, but he could not feel his husband with his hands.

"Francis, i-it's not fair." Arthur pouted.

"What is not fair l'amour de petites?" he said making eye contact with the bright green orbs.

"I can't touch you like this," the brit held up his hands.

"You do not need to touch me, mon cheri," Francis smiled and tugged at his husband's pants.

"But i want to you stupid frog," he fumed, "You can't do all the work."

"Fine," Francis pulled back, "Hold on, mon cheri."

Slowly, Francis slipped out of his flamboyant clothing and sat on the edge of bed in his full naked glory. Oh how Arthur could not get enough of the body. It was perfect, a bit muscular, and just enough hair.

"Suck me, oui?" Francis touched Arthus's cheek, "You do not need hands for that right?"

"Blood frog," Arthur said and got off the bed.

He settled in-between Francis' legs and gave his husband's member a light lick on the head. Then he took the member into his mouth. It was a little harder with out his hands, but he managed to bob his head back and forth on the throbbing member. Francis gave out a low moan, then ran his hand through Arthur's hair. Arthur's teeth grazed just the right spot and Francis bucked his hips. In an attempt not to choke, Arthur relaxed his throat. He could take a few thrusts, but he had to be careful not to gag. Francis was in a rather blissful state of mind, pumping harshly in and out of Arthur's mouth.

"Mon cheri, i'm about to cum," Francis moan.

Arthur sucked a little harder at this announcement. The was what drove Francis over the edge. As Francis came with a shout, Arthur swallowed ever drop that went into his mouth.

"That was good," Francis said as he picked up Arthur and put him on the bed.

"Thanks toad," Arthur smirked.

"You look like you need some help," Francis noted the sizable erection hidden under his husband's boxer, "Let me."

Francis pulled down the union jack boxer and wrapped his fingers around the swollen member. While slowly sliding his hand up and down the shaft, he put three fingers up to Arthur's mouth. Instantly, Arthur sucked on the offered digits in hard and purposeful movements. Moaning when Francis' thumb brushed his cock's head, Arthur released the soaked fingers. A single digit probed the puckered entrance. Francis pumped it in a few times before hastily adding the second and third fingers. Arthur was still tight even though they had done it countless times. The fingers spread the tight cavern in an attempt to make room for something much larger.

"F-fran-cis. Why? J-just p-ut it in," Arthur whimpered.

"What's the matter, mon cheri? I do not know what you mean," Francis smirked.

"F-fuck me," Arthur growled.

"I'll make love to you mon cheri," Francis said placing his cock at Arthus's puckered entrance.

"Ahhh," Arthur moaned as Francis slowly entered.

Once he was rooted all the way, Francis did not move. All he dared to do was pepper kisses on Arthur's shoulder.

"M-move ssstupid frog," Arthur groaned.

"As you wish," Francis tried to control him self as he slowly pulled out.

He was determined to keep a slow, sensual pace. Francis wanted to make love on their anniversary, not just a hot quick fuck they usually had. Every time he thrusted into Arthur's warm heat he'd roll his hips just enough to graze Arthur's prostate. This made the younger man moan wantonly and wrap his leg around his husband's waist. Hearing those beautiful moans come from Arthur drove Francis crazy. He slipped a lazy hand between them and pumped Arthur's neglected member in time with his thrusts.

"P-pl-ease Fr-francis," Arthur moan into his husband's shoulder, "I'm s-s-so close."

"Me too." Francis said and rammed into Arthur's prostate.

"Ahh Fr-fancis," Arthur mewled.

Francis continued to ram into Arthur's prostate in desperate movements. The hard, fast motions made Arthur see stars.

Arching his back off the bed and cried as he came, "Fr-francis, I love you!"

"Mon amour. Je t'aime trap," Francis whispered.

Arthur's inner walls tightened around Francis. The incredible his caused him to cum shortly after words.

"That was bloody amazing," Arthur panted.

"Oui," Francis pulled out and laid next to his love.

"I love you," Arthur snuggled into Francis.

"I love you too, mon cheri," Francis said as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>"Francis! You bloody toad!" Arthur growled.<p>

"What!" Francis barked back.

"Were are you, you wanker?" Arthur's tone turned a bit sweeter.

"In the kitchen," Francis called back sweetly.

"Why?" Arthur came through the door way.

"Because you can not cook, so i made breakfast." Francis smiled.

"Oh," Arthur blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So... what did you think? Well i liked it. I'm going to die of fluff though. Hm. The next chapters will definitely get spicy, then fluffy, then spicy and so on.<strong>** Anyway Please review. Review make me so happy.**

**Arthur: Sappy toad.**

**Francis: You know you liked it mon cheri.**

**Arthur: A whole year? We were married a whole year?**

**Me: You'll figure it out in the next chapter. **


	2. First Date

**Chapter 2 Note: i do not own these characters i just love to play with them. WARNING WARNING! HOT MAN X MAN CURSING DRUNKEN BAD FRIENDS TRIO! NERVOUS LOVE! A LITTLE FLUFFY! Now that that's out of the way. So this is chapter two. Sorry it takes me soo long. So i hope you enjoy. REviews would make my world go round. excuse my french.**

* * *

><p>"Will you, mon ami? I am a genius of love after all." France smiled.<p>

"No," England sighed.

The routine was a little ridiculous.

"Of course someone of your fashion sense would never recognize a lover like me. Petite lapin." France laughed.

"Look who the bloody hell is fucking talking! You wear a cape to battle." England glared.

"It's a cloak you fool," France spat back.

"Even so such a thing is frivolous for war."

France flirted with England, England would turn him down, and then they would fight. Then repeat.

"We are not in war mon petite lapin," France purred, "so let's have some fun."

"NO! I will not go anywhere with you!" England stomped away.

France pouted. He hated the way things ended the same every time. Such a waste. Now he would have to hang out with his drunken friends.

"Bonjour," he called sadly.

"Did you miss my AWESOMENESS France!" Prussio slurred.

"Hola! What is wrong my friend." Spain smiled. Spain was obviously neither drunk nor buzzed, so he spare some time to give his attention to france.

"The usual," France took some whine from his Spanish friend.

"England?" Prussia laughed then slumped next to France, "He isn't awesome enough for you."

"Shut up Prussia," France spat.

"What now amigo?" Spain nudged Prussia off his couch.

"He just keeps saying no."

"Do you ask him sincerely, mijo?"

"What do you mean, i am France of course,"

"Yes, king of the flirty, not to sincerity. So say something with real pasion in it."

"Fine, but he will say no!" France pouted.

* * *

><p>"Angleterr!" France called happily.<p>

"What do you want, toad," England crossed his arms.

"Want to go on a date," France smirk, "With the ever so handsome me."

"No!," England yelled.

"Why not?" France whined.

"Because you are a no good bloody wine drinking bastard, who eats snails and god knows what else," England glared.

"Well, your queen looks like a man!" Frances sneered.

"That's it," England fumed and began to walk away.

France grabbed the angry man's arm, "Wait."

England glare at the mad until he saw the sincere expression on that gorgeous face, "What France."

"I'm sorry, i shouldn't of said that. But," France couldn't breathe.

"But what?" England frowned.

"I really want to go on a date with you," France smiled.

England sighed, "Fine."

"Great! I'll pick you up at eight un don't wear your uniform." France smiled.

"Fine,"

##8 o clock##

England sat in his living room and tugged at his dark faded jeans. _Utterly ridiculous._ He though as he tugged at the collar of his white button up shirt, making sure to leave the first two buttons undone. All of this was worrying was definitely not good for his blood pressure. It was exactly eight and France wasn't here. Maybe he was just playing a game.

*DING DONG*

With a groan, England got up and answered the door. He was welcomed by a bouquet of red and white roses. Stepping back a little, he inspected the man holding the roses. France stood tall in tan boot and matching, tight tan pants. A jean jacket hug open and loose around his frame, while a blua tang top hugged his muscular body.

"Too much?" The beautiful, golden haired man spoke.

"Maybe," England took the flowers, "Your a few minutes late."

"Sorry, the flowers took a bit of time." France smiled, "Now come, i have everything planned out."

"Oh really," England scoffed as he closed his door.

"Yes, really. Now come on, we are off to eat." France smiled and took England's hand.

The two walked down a quiet street in silence. France was smiling happily to himself while England was a bit more nervous. Trying not to show his emotions, England counted backwards from twenty.

And when that was done, "Where are we going anyway."

France pointed at a restaurant, "How do you say...um... Fish and chips."

"Really?" they walked into the restaurant, "I didn't think a frog like you would want to eat that."

"You'll be surprised at what i want to... eat," France purred.

"Ha right," England blushed.

"Righ' this way!" A pale woman with black hair smiled at them.

The two were seated at a small table and given two menus.

"Wha' would yous like?" The woman smiled at France, practically ignoring England.

"We will have two cokes un two orders of fish and chips. Oh! un please make sure his has a lemon in it," France smiled at England.

"S'ok, be righ' back," the woman smiled.

"So, how do you like it here?" France smirked.

"It's nice," England said shyly.

"Good," France placed his hand on top of England's, "I want you to enjoy tonight. All of it."

"Ah, yeah ok." England blushed.

Were they really going to do... it. England's mind swirled as the waitress brought there food.

"S'anything else i can get yous?" The waitress grinned at France.

"One chocolate cake, two forks." France smiled.

"Oh," she frowned, "Soon as possible."

"I don't think she likes me," England whispered as he nipped at his chip.

"That those not matter, because i like you. She's just jealous of your beauty." France sipped his drink.

England gave a snort, "Yeah right."

"You do not believe me?" France inclined his head.

"She's pale, dark hair, and petite. I'm an angry English man with bushy eye brows and shaggy hair." Once England hear himself speak, he began to stuff his mouth with fish.

"Oh Arthur," England jumped at his real name, "You are so beautiful. Your eyes are bright green and lively. Your hair is soft as it comes around your face, which has the loveliest skin i've ever laid eyes on."

England blushed, "Thank you, Francis."

The rest of the meal was quiet. Arthur didn't know what to say, those kind words had gotten to him. The two gave an occasional glace at each other, but nothing more. Until the dessert came.

"Gots two fork and one cake," the waitress said, "Anyting else."

"No sank you," France smiled, "Though a check would be nice."

"K," the waitress walked away once again.

Francis dipped his fork into the cake then held it up to Arthur's face. Blushing, Arthur leaned in and took a bite of the cake then lick his lips provocatively. Francis' mouth came ajar, giving Arthur the chance to slip a cake covered fork in his mouth. The shocked Frenchman swallowed the sweet treat.

"Yummy?" Arthur questioned.

Francis leaned across the table and lick a small smudge of chocolate off of Arthur's lips, "Not as yummy as you."

"Want to go?" Arthur huffed.

"Yes," Francis left enough money for the check.

It takes a lot of endurance for both men to make it back to Arthur's house. _That cake was either my best idea or my worst idea_. Francis thought as he followed Arthur to his bedroom. Once inside the comfortable room, Francis leaned down and claim the delectable pink lips. The chaste kiss turned passionate when Arthur slipped his tongue into Francis' warm mouth. The two tasted of chocolate of course, how ever each had their own flavor added.

Arthur tasted of chocolate and tea, were as Francis tasted of chocolate and wine. Delicious.

Francis broke the kiss and lightly push Arthur onto the king sized bed. Straddling the huffing man, Francis began to removed the brit's clothing.

"Are you sure about this," he said in between kisses.

"Absolutely," Green eyes smiled.

With that, Francis slid a hand on top of Arthur's crotch and gave it a light squeeze. The brit emitted a soft moan as his pant and boxers were ripped off. Leaning up, he began to take off Franc's jacket and tang top. Soon the two were in the mist of a naked, hot, passionate kiss. They grinding into one another in a desperate rhythm.

"Arthur," Francis said as he flip them, "Open your legs."

Arthur was now straddling his Frenchman with a bright red face. Applying a good amount of lube on his fingers, Francis made his was for Arthur's entrance. Slowly, he slid the first finger in and out of the puckered hole. Arthur threw his head back in bliss as a second and third finger was quickly added. Francis was rocking his fingers fast and furious looking for that magical bundle of nerves. The lovely brit slouched down with a squeak as hit prostate was assulted.

"Fr-francis," Arthur cried.

"Yes," Francis kept assaulting the sweet little spot.

"Ppl-l-lease," Arthur moaned.

"If you want it take it," Francis removed his fingers.

Not giving much though at all, Arthur positioned himself over Francis' weeping member. Slowly, he lowed himself on the swollen cock, not stopping until he had all of it inside him. Moaning delectably, Arthur leaned forward and kissed Francis. Taking that as a hint, Francis grabbed the brit's hips and thrusted upwards. Letting out a deep moan, Arthur began thrusting his hips as fast as he could. Mesmerized, Francis watched his beautiful lover bounce on his cock. With a devilish smile he began to pump the neglected member infront of his.

"Francis!" Arthur nearly came at the stimulation.

"Y-you won't last long, mon cheri," Francis moaned.

Flipping them over, Francis began to ram into Arthur's prostate with every thrust.

"Ahghh, s-so close," Arthus screamed.

"Come for me Arthur," Francis breathe.

The brit came hard on to his and Francis' chest. The velvety warmth of his cavity came crushing down on Francis' member and caused the French men to cum. Coming back to earth, Francis slid out of Arthur and pulled a blanket over them.

"I love you," Francis whispered.

"I love you too," Arthur hoped Francis didn't hear him

* * *

><p>Arthur woke to find his lover's arms around him.<p>

"Francis! Get up, we have things we need to do," Arthur struggled to get up.

"Later," Francis yawned.

"If you don't get up right this instance we will never fuck again," Arthur yelled.

"Mon cheri what are our plans," Francis got up with a smile.

"That's what a thought," Arthur smiled

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Um... yeah... so Review.? God i am so happy i finished this . i've been soo busy lately. <strong>

**Arthur: Bloody fucking toad! We are probably going to be late for a world conference.**

**Francis: Yes, but you loved my... touch.**

**Arthur: Why did you do this!**

**Me: Because it's entertaining.**


End file.
